A Singular Romance
by Libertied Insanity
Summary: I was looking for an AllieXJackal fic, couldn't find one so thought, let's do it! So, Allie's trying to find Zeke, Jackal's there, Kanin is recovering from his fight with Sanin? And ideas would be greatly appreciated as I have no idea where I'm going with this, but wish me luck! Lol. T rated because I don't know where I'm going with it and so... Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I'm writing this fanfic because I looked on this fiction website and was like, omg- no AllieXJackal fics?! Lol.**

**And the characters are going to be ooc/occ (whichever you prefer, I personally have no idea what occ stands for, but...) and I'm writing in my own style, I may read the books again as I continue this fic, if you read it please R&amp;R as that's always helpful, even if you just want to criticise I'm okay with it as long as you don't just blabber on about how wrong it is.**

** This is AU, obviously, so Allie has the same mission (to find Zeke) but everything happens differently. And I'm not going with the canon shippings- obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Allie woke with a start, the haunting tendrils of her nightmare teasing the edges of her consciousness before drifting away again. "Jackal?" She sat up warily, "Jackal, where are you?" Her already disordered thoughts twisted into turmoil as she wondered where the maniac vampire had gone. Pushing herself to her feet, Allie grabbed her sword before strapping it to her back in its new shoulder-sheath.

Wanting to call out again for her companion, Allie knew that she could not- if he was taken by other vampires it could bring their wrath upon her. On the other hand, if he had left her she needed to know why. This thought seemed unlikely, Jackal preferred having his enemies close where he could keep an eye on them, but there was no telling what the maniac vampire might do.

Following Jackal's scent trail proved difficult. He was obviously hiding it from someone. The question remained, though- who? From her, or from someone else? He went through the trees and either side of the road but never onto it- signifying that he was stalking something or one. Maybe the devil had smelt a human? Thst thought was rejected wuickly as well, Jackal would not bother wasting his energey on following a lone human, he woukd just kill them. Swallowing the salivia that had risen in her throat in nervousness, Allie silently sheathed her sword and stepped cautiously out of the sheltering safety or the woods and onto the rutted tarmac. Glancing around warily, checking for rabids, Allie inhaled deeply. Ginger. The scent overlying the road was fresh, and unnatural for this part of the wilderness; Jackal had been tracking someone, so why hadn't he woken her? The scent stirred her senses, trying to call a memory from her brain, and she stood straight, but rexlaxed with an easy confidence of a predator, her katana loose and in easy reach she needed it.

Allie stood there for a while, the clatter that revived her from her nostalgic state was a rabid that had been caught in a line containing pots and pans. It was obviously starving, but Allie felt no pity for it. The rabids' withered lips pulled back and it tried to howl before its head rolled to a stop, a gagging sound and spurting blood the morbid sighn of her passing.

"Where the hell are you, Jackal?" Allie muttered as the wiped the blood of the gleaming blade and put it away again, careful to not make much noise and alert the other rabids to her position. Moving back into the woods, Allie started jogging along Jackal's trail as it became easier to smell. On the lookout whilst tracking was not easy for the teenager, but Allie could not help but be worried for her companion.

The moon had started to sink again when Allie reached the end of her brothers trail. Jackal had obviously been out most of the night, though he could have run all the way and have kept a steady pace without doubling back. But why did he not return? Shaking the brooding thoughts put of her head, Allie slid her eyes from one side of the clearing to the other, scanning it. The crumbling building In the middle was where her brother was, and Allie needed to get there. Freeing her blade again, Allie made sure that it wouldn't reflect the sun and show her position, then ran towards the collapsing structure as she smelt the tang of vampiric blood.

Clambering over the destruction and ruins of the inside of the house, Allie realised the it seemed smaller on the outside than the inside. Her eyes started drooping, and she realised that if she didn't find Jackal soon they would both get roasted or have to sleep. Neither seemed a good prospect when concerning the anonymous kidnapper who had used her companions greed and curiosity to their advantage.

"Jackal?" She whispered harshly, hoping.

A faint moan answered her plead, and, sticking her head round the corner to another hallway, Allie saw him, bloody, broken and confused.

**Yes, abrupt ending, if it's too terrible I'll change it later, but it's late and so now I need to finish- bye! =)**

**Update: I just needed to reread this and make sure everything made sense and edit. Another chapter _will _be uploaded soon, I swear an oath. Remember to R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews= me being annoyed! But thanks for favoriting and following :) **

**And again I must say: ¡Soy dueño de nada!, Or nothing is mine, as a disclaimer #_+**

**This is Jackals POV of the events, action!**

Jackal woke just before dusk, his heightened senses tracking the slight movement beyond the ridge on the left. A vampire. Waiting until night would probably lose him the stranger, but going out now _would _burn him, and he'd leave Allie all by herself. Considering the issue, Jackal reached the only solution obvious to him: he would go out just before night fell and follow the stranger. Allie would awaken once it was night, and she would follow him- he questioned how he knew this, but realised how she knew him, knew he wouldn't just leave after all the effort he'd placed in this mad venture- and if he was in trouble she would help him. He hoped.

The deliberation over this matter had taken longer than Jackal had thought, and he smelt the first tingles of darkness flowing over the knoll of earth that he and his sister were lying in. Eyes shut against the tumbling soil, Jackal scrambled in a mad dash to the surface of the planet before racing towards the tree line over the ridge. Legs blurring as he ran, Jackal hoped his kin would be sensible enough to track him by his trail instead of his mental capabilities, which an advanced vampire could pick up on. So far he only knew of Kanin having this ability, but surely other would too, unless the vampires' sire was as extraordinary as he portrayed; but no. He must just be of the same abilities as other princes. Jackal forced his mind back from its wild ramblings as he loped alongside the main trail, hiding from the unknown vampire while staying close enough to ambush it. Him. Her. Whichever gender it was, Jackal would probably kill the monster. He needed to if he was to survive, that was how he always had and so shall.

Staying at the side of the road to stalk the immortal, Jackal crept around a hut with a rabid snarling and ripping through earth and some pots and pans. An uneasy feeling struck Jackal, and he hated it. He was a Prince, he should not feel fear. Darting around the edges mocked him because he was running away, but the vampire knew that to engage in a fight now would mean losing his prey. That could not happen. Having to detour further into the woods meant Jackal lost some moon-light and had to sneak onto the cracked road to check whether the mysterious figure had been past already or not. The overpowering smell of ginger clogged his nose and throat, making him gag. Muffling his eye watering coughing, Jackal stumbled to a tree and rested there for a minute before he could regain his breath and walk again. Now loping down the actual track, Jackal moved more easily, and so more swiftly. The night was probably half done before he halted, his acute senses picking up on the area of open space just after the last bend.

Cautiously approaching, Jackal was every inch the predator, gliding across the floor without a sound, a silky smirk winding across his face in a anticipation, muscles coiled but not knotting up, he was the stuff of nightmares. Eyes flickering red with bloodlust and Hunger, and his dark hair pushed back from his face, Jackal stalked just beside the road for the last few metres. He walked arrogantly into the clearing that he had sensed before, and he flashed across it, showing how fast he was. Waiting for the smell of ginger again, when it finally hit him Jackal hacked again, trying to keep the scent out of his lungs. A mocking laugh answered his gasps for air when he could finally stop. The body fluids that the vampire had coughed up were spotted with blood.

"Well well well, look who it is," the familiar tone called to Jackal's suppressed memories, "it's Chicago's King!" "I would advise you not to mock me. I'm not very agreeable at the best of times, and I wouldn't want to prolong your death, now, would I?" The angered tone Jackal used was portrayed in the iciness of his voice. "Torture has always been my best subject, and I'm starting to think that I'm a little out of practise." The voice laughed shrilly, sounding a bit like *Sanin, but it couldn't be- that vampire was dead. Long gone. A slow chuckle was drifting out of the ruins, and Jackal glanced around warily- where were all the rabids?

"Do you _really_ expect to best _me _boy? For all that you are mad, you are not the maddest. For all that you are cruel, you are not the cruelest. For all that you Hunger, you are not the Hungriest!". The last sentence made Jackal's insides coil, it was not worth the risk! Pulling out his axe, he tried to turn but found a mass horde of rabids a metre behind him. They were encircling the clearing, and moving forwards so very slowly, like time had been slowed down. He rushed one and beheaded it, but as soon as he stepped into the perimeters of the animals their reflexes sped up, and Jackal was buffeted from all sides. Staggering back into the clearing, Jackal knew. The only way to get out would be if the house had tunnels, and it seemed like it would. The shed seemed like an excellent place for them to come out. _And, _he thought, _the moment of weakness when I felt vulnerable, could it have been I knew I was being watched from those silent windows, a vampire watching me, stalking me not the other way round? My senses telling me of the unknown danger that was coming? _"Shit." He spoke venomously, why did he not listen to his gut reaction?! He would not feel fear unless it was needed, in some undesirable way.

"Come on, little boy, the rabids will tear you apart if you don't come in. Once you do, they will depart. Then little bird can find you." The clipped speech gave an impression of the vampire trying to rhyme, but what he was saying was too lengthy for it to work. Giving to indication of the fear he felt, Jackal strode towards the ruined house, "afraid to come out, old man? Well well, I'll just have to come in then, will I not." Smirking confidently, Jackal stilled his heart so its harsh besting would not betray him.

The interior of the house was a maze of dirt and corridors. Jackal had to brush against one in each room so he could stay on the lookout for the whole floor, room and ceiling, but it disgusted him. He would need a new coat. "You know, old man, I would say that this structure of yours needs some more effort put into it. The rooms are all... Scum." Jackal jumped lightly over a cavern in the floor, "hmm?"

"I will have to agree with you, but I'm redecorating in a moment. I'm thinking blood dancing down the wall, leading the eye up to bare, bruised feet in chains. The eye will be drawn up the body, so some artful ripping of the clothes, gashes that lead down to bone. Nails through the hands and manacles on the wrists, ornate and patterned so the blood can drip through the cracks and create pictures on those chains. After that, the viewer shall have to see the face, so a rip across the clavicle, showing your bloodied bone, and then- oh my. I just told you who the victim would be, didn't I." Jackal tensed as he heard creaking but couldn't define where it came from. Eyes flashing around the room he was in, he steadied his posture into a ready position and twirled the axe in his hand, "no matter, I think that I can decorate it as soon as I kill you." No answer came but the squealing of hinges close to Jackal- too close. He fell to the floor in pain as the shrill sound grated his enhanced hearing, he shuddered as it went on. Thrashing on the floor, blood started coming out of his ears and the scratches that he'd torn across his face in agony. When it stopped the silence was deafening. Gasping for breath left Jackal defenceless on the floor, and he was quickly taken advantage of. The scent of ginger filled his nose again as he was roughly hauled to his feet, and Jackal swiped at where he hoped it had come from. "Na-ah-ah, you don't even get to see me." The voice was distorted as it wound through the hurt vampires ruined ears. Jackal felt pressure on his face, and again tried to punch. He felt his hand-bones shattering as a fist caught and applied pressure on it. "Stop it." The other vampire snarled in fury as he applied agonising pressure on Jackal's hand. The younger vampire retaliated with a blow to where the voice had come from. He hit flesh and bone this time, but the brief victory came with a blow to his face that meant the vampire could tear at his eyes. Shoved against the wall as the other vampire clawed at his eyes, Jackal screamed and ripped at the wrists holding him against it. The pain was traumatising- he was being tortured and he couldn't do anything about it. It was made worse by the fact of the insane vampire mocking him in an indifferent tone that betrayed no stress at Jackal ripping bloody gashes against his wrists. Becoming bored of shredding Jackal's face, the vampire now tore through his skin down in vicious arches to reach and gouge indentations in his collarbone. Arching his back in pain, Jackal snarled and lunged blindly for the other vampire, catching him out- the agony was too much for most vampires and they would have given up by now. Growling in retaliation of the deep scratch Jackal had managed to scrape along his skin, the vampire savagely mangled the rest of the young vampires body. Screaming was torn from Jackal's throat as he blindly struck at the air. He was only barely aware of being dragged someplace else. Limply hanging from the other vampires hands, Jackal was only dimly aware when the nails were driven through his wrists and ankles. Suspended by them on the wall, he sunk into a comatose state, barely aware of anything. Sensing the other vampire moving out was the last thing he registered before a sweet, wary voice called out, "Jackal?"

**So, maybe I exaggerated when I said that it would be soon, but I have lots of stuff to do and writing takes time! **

***I have forgotten his name, what is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You should all be glad that I'm bored, because no reviews even though I have followers is upsetting. I want reviews. And I'm not getting any for this fic. I don't like you. And I do. But I also don't. -_- **

**Disclaimer: My plot, but the characters and world are not. They're Julia Kagwana's.**

"Jackal?" Allie stared in shock at the mutilated man in front of her; if she hadn't heard him she would have thought he was dead. He was broken; there was no other word for it. Blood dripped down in pools, though he had lost so much already she couldn't believe that he could still be bleeding. Allie scanned the area around them for others- vampires- but saw no one. Tasting the air and making sure her hearing was alert she ran to him and crouched a bit so she was on the same level as his drooping head. "Jackal? Jackal, speak to me!" She spoke urgently, knowing that if he slept now he might never wake again. "Jackal!"

The bloodied vampire finally replied. "Shut up." Allie grinned faintly in relief that he could still be so abrupt with her. "Jackal, you've got to tell me where the keys for the chains are. Then we can get you out and give you some blood." He heaved another breath as he started recuperating for the short time he needed to be coherent. As soon as this task was gone he would sink back into the depths of unconsciousness.

Jackal gulped and then slid back into the savage memories of the fight. He remembered, briefly, what the unknown vampire had said when they first felt Allie approaching; "Well then, I must be off, will you be okay by yourself? Ah, of course you will be. Now, just remember that the keys are right by your collarbone if you need them!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jackal lifted his head a couple of inches. "There."

"What?" Allie frowned. Where was he saying the keys were?

"Collar." She trailed her gaze from his shut and puffy eyes to down his face to his neck, where only a think pump of his heart was showing, and down to his collarbone. She sucked in a horrified breath as she saw the damage that had been inflicted. Giant, bloody rivets ran along his skin, and though the collarbone was not too far from the surface of the skin all of the flesh had been torn away so it would be easier to gouge indentions into it. She lifted one pale hand and bit it in horror; how would it heal? Whipping her head briefly from side to side, she carefully took hold of the muscle surrounding the gap and _pulled. _Gently and carefully, but she was still hurting her brother even more. He shuddered and flinched, but knew why she was doing it- he could feel the keys in a secret chamber carved out of his flesh and muscle that she wouldn't be able to get unless she took off even more of his body- which wouldn't make to much difference.

Allie bit her lip and refused to cry as she tore down an inch and revealed the key in a carved hole in his lower clavicle. She carefully kept the torn flesh in one hand as the other reached to it and she scraped the bone surrounding it away so she could pick it up. She got it, but when she lifted it out it slipped off her finger and fell even further down. She gave a stangled scream of desperation as she saw it disappear down to his ribcage.

She looked up at Jackal and bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from coming. He was peering at her through heavily lidded eyes that were dilated at the scent of her blood. "Rip it off." His voice grated out.

Allie looked at him unsurely- rip the skin off? He had already lost enough blood. _Strangely tempting blood_, she suddenly thought as she breathed in and lost herself amongst the weirdly pleasurable odour. Shaking the thought out her head, she realised what she needed to do. The blood circulating her system should be enough to split in half and for two vampires to use until they got to the next town.

Looking at her wrist, Allie lunged for it and suddenly ripped down it. Making sure not a drop was wasted, she shoved it in Jackal's face so he had to drink.

He tipped his head slightly back as her blood ran down his throat and he made weak attempts to swallow. When he was in control of his actions again, Jackal tore his head away from her wrist, not making the healing wound bigger so he could keep drinking.

"You idiot!" He glared at her sideways. Allie nodded and tightened her grip on his loose skin before yanking her arm back and tearing it off so she could get down to the keys. He stiffened in shock before screaming. A harsh, guttural sound torn from his throat in pain. Jackal lunged for Allie, only the chains that were the cause of the problem holding him back from murdering her. Allie stepped deftly away from his producing fangs and crouched down to where the key was stopped by his first rib. Hooking it with one finger, she flipped it out and away from Jackal. Hitting the peculiarly clean wall opposite them, the key blemished it with streaks of blood.

Allie went to get it and wiped it on her plaid shirt before running back to Jackal and inserting it in the first chain. He was hanging limply again, all his strength depleted with the last struggle.

When Jackal was finally free he slumped on the bloodied floor. Allie darted outside to see if it was safe before she took him out. It wasn't safe. Hundreds of rabids were converging on the hut, their limbs moving as if in treacle, but there were too many of them. Allie spun round the desolate house looking for an escape rout, but all the exits were blocked. They were trapped.

**No reviews means no warning of updates and you being without this for weeks. -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say to the people out there who read this is… review. Or the Empty Box of Threats is coming out.**

**But to Guest: thank you. You are now the favourite reader.**

* * *

No bloody way out! Dropping Jackal, Allie scrambled over debris as she ran around the fallen building again. Since when did rabids corner their prey? Sucking in her cheeks she thought hard. No one would have a house in the middle of the woods that did not have an inconspicuous way out… she just needed to find it.

She loped back to Jackal just to find he was not there any longer. Allie growled anxiously and looked for the tell-tale stain of blood that would show that her stupid, _stupid _partner had headed back inside. When she found it she started running. At least he had not been eaten or whatever, she thought grimly.

Allie found Jackal in a part of the house that bore his scent but no others.

"Jackal?" He groaned. "You imbecile! What the hell are you doing moving when you're already as weak as a… as a frog!" Jackal stopped dragging himself and peered up at her through bleary eyes, annoyed at her analogy, obviously. Allie just glared at him before pulling him up so she supported his weight. "Bloody heavy eejit. Why couldn't you just stay put?" Jackal groaned an answer to her rhetorical question. Allie stared at him. "Excuse me, but I don't understand the language of the dying. Translate?" Jackal lifted a weary head and took in a few raspy gasps of air before replying.

"Escape tunnel… there… otherwise we die. Behind tapestry of bird…" His head fell forward again as he finished his sentence, black hair flopping limply against his forehead as he became a dead weight in Allie's arms. Allie herself stood still for a moment before the information got through to her brain.

"What? You knew that we were going to die this _whole time _and yet you've only just decided to share that information?" She dropped Jackal in exasperation.

"I have half a mind to just leave you here and go so you can be eaten by the rabids because of that! You have to start trusting me at some point Jackal!" She raved at the unconscious vampire. "Bloody hell," she sighed. "Fine. I'll bring you." If anything Jackal pressed harder into the now-bloody carpet. "You have no choice in this." Allie grabbed Jackal's bare shoulder and dug her nails in, lifting him up so she could slip under Jackal's arm and support him again. "God you're heavy. What are you eating?" She muttered as she limped down the corridor to the paintings. Bird. Where was a tapestry of a bloody bird?

Allie walked down the corridor faster and faster as she looked for the right tapestry. Jackal was a dead weight on her shoulder and she wanted so much to drop him- but she couldn't! He had told her where the exit was, and, for some strange reason that Allie had yet to determine, she needed him. Even if it got her killed she needed to protect him.

Allie's breaths started coming in pants as she stalked through the house slowly, searching for the way out. Every time she looked out a shattered window the rabids were getting closer… closer… closer… and then she was limping past a boarded up window and a scratching sound tore at her ears.

She halted in fear, leg muscles tensing as she saw the gory black claws ripping through the planks of rotten wood like paper. Allie's breath shuddered as she jerked forwards. She heard the sounds of hunting shivering and snarling, growling and groaning, hissing and howling tear through the house. She heard the creaky floors squeal as the rabids got faster and faster… speeding up to a normal pace as the reached the house.

Allie tried to run but couldn- Jackal was limp in her arms and making her slow, making her an easy target. Allie stared at him, blood-tears forming in her eyes. She could only do one thing. Allie lowered Jackal gently to the floor. She took the blood with the nails of her thumbs and gently wiped it on her companions' lips. Maybe that would revive him enough so he could fight his death. Allie stumbled back in tears as she heard the ferocious sounds of the rabids coming closer and closer. She realised what she was doing then- she was giving him up. She was leaving him so she had a chance of living. And he had never left her, even if it looked like they were about to die. Sure, he had tried to kill her, but he had never left her. And she couldn't leave him, Allie realised as the rabids raced to find them. She needed to protect Jackal. She needed to find that passageway! And maybe, Allie realised as she gazed at the rugs' pattern, she already had. Rolling Jackal off the woven carpet, she lifted it up and grinned as she saw the trapdoor beneath. Sliding along the floor and lifting the dead-bolt, Allie dragged Jackal along the floor. Heaving up the heavy metal square, Allie pushed Jackal in and got ready to fall in herself.

Then she felt the piercing in her flesh. Head whipping around, Allie gazed into the frenzied eyes of the rabid pulling her out from under the rug. She felt her nails give way, breaking, causing more blood to drip from them as she was slowly, irrevocably, pulled towards the waiting jaws of death.

* * *

**THAT IS WORTH A REVIEW YOU BITCHES!**


	5. Chapter 5

***throws hands in the air and howls "**_**REEEVIIIEEEWWWS!" **_

**I love you guys! You are amazing! I was going to update next month, but you have inspired me! **

**Eemmah****: Thank you! That review was epic! I believe you! Oh screw them, I have you as a reviewer now!**

**Carmen Stronghold: ****updating ;) :p There are other AllieXJackal ones? Where where where?! I can't stop you ;) and yeah, he was too nice. Grr. But he was sweet. I guess.**

**So people, this was written as quickly as possible because I finally got reviews, so it's short, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am on this lovely world of fandom because I do not own Blood of Eden, but I'm glad I don't, because I get reviews from you guys!**

* * *

Allie's stomach twisted in fear as she dug her nails into the splintering wood. The rabid was snarling in frustration, and it was close enough that if she could just let go for _one instant _she could chop its head off and be done with it! And yet she can't. If she moved her hand she knew her grip would loosen that miniscule inch that would allow the rabid to pull her towards it and devour her. And she refused to die. Glancing back to check the position of the blood-frenzied creature, Allie felt tiny pieces of wood enter the fragile skin under her nails as she tightened her grip. She gulped, a dry swallow betraying her fear as she tried to haul herself forwards. "Jackal!" She yelled in panic. "Jackal!" If only he was strong enough to save her now- he would burst out the pit with his fire-axe in hand and slay the beasts trying to kill them. And then they would escape- because the hordes of rabies would eventually overcome them- through the trap-door, and then they would continue in their quest- _her_ quest Allie reminded herself- to find Zeke.

She gasped heavily now, the effort of being just stronger than the rabid and continuously digging her fingernails further into the wood was draining. But she needed to just get to the hole. If she couldn't get down it and to life, at least she could close it and give Jackal a chance of living.

That was when Allie realised that she had given up. When she thought like that, like she wasn't going to make it. And so she concentrated on using the last of her energy, the last vestiges of strength in her arms to pull herself forwards. Inch by inch she slithered forwards, dragging the mank white rabid behind her, and- finally- she touched the cool metal of the trap door. She had just curled her fingers over the edge in one last strain when something blurred out of the hole. With a savage snarl it flashed past her and cut off the head of the rabid holding Allie. Then it tore the wrist off from the body so not as much weight was dragging at the teenager.

Allie's eyes welled up in relief as she recognised the form, the shape of the thing. It was Jackal.

As Jackal slammed down the hatch, Allie heard the deadbolts on the other side catch and knew they were safe- at least from that direction. Who could say what was in these tunnels. She stood in the dim lighting and waited for Jackal to jump down beside her, but instead heard him clambering down the ladder. She looked at her scuffed boots and noticed the blood flowing out into the slowly moving long puddle that her feet were in. Even though he went on a psychopathic rage again, he was still injured. He was still bleeding to death. Allie saw his shadow thicken and ran to put herself under his shoulder and let him slump against her when he finally got down. Blood was dripping on the ladder, courtesy of his mangled hands. Jackal's axe- where did he even get it from?- dangled from one maimed hand as he let it swing loosely to the rhythm of the pairs steps.

Allie knew that he had used up the last of his energy saving her, and that even though she wasn't dragging him any longer, the adrenaline would soon wear off and he would once again fall unconscious. Letting her boots slap along the damp stone floor of the tunnel, Allie listened carefully for other beats that would try to harm the duo. All she beard was the faint splash of the water as Jackal and her boots sunk into it, the slight rasping of his dragging limbs, the stifled breathing of the two, and the slick, slick, sss of... What?

Allie halted in fear. She didn't know what this new threat was, but she knew that this time she would have to face it alone, and with the surety of no backup and Jackal's life in her hands. Carefully laying Jackal down so as few bits of him as possible would get wet, Allie unsheathed her Katana once again and got in a ready stance.

She would win this battle, and she would claim her right as one of Kanin's warrior-children, even if she was peaceful, because she needed this win. She needed to show that she could protect herself. And as the monster slithered to rise to its full ugly height in front of her, she gritted her teeth in determination. _She can do this._

* * *

**Review?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DemigodRunner074: thank you! here you go ;)**

**Streaking Shadows: awesome name! And thanks :)**

**R: hello! Thank you! Here you go! **

**Page after Pag****e: thank you!**

* * *

**You all decided to review when I had no time to write... Hmm... ;) but if I haven't mentioned anyone who did review... Tell me and I will kfeel ashamed.**

**Disclaimer: *peeks round corner. Assumes it's all clear. Steps out of the safety zone.* NO! NOOOO! STOP THROWING SHARP OBJECTS AT ME! IT'S REALLY CRU- was that a **_**mace? **_**Someone threw a **_**mace **_**at me? Now that really is just cruel!**

* * *

The slithering had stopped, and Allie was in suspension. She wanted the fight- she _needed _it.

The adrenaline would wear off soon.

She felt the tension in her muscles and tried to relax them, but failed.

She needed the fight.

Jackal slumped down, his hair brushing a dank puddle of water. Allie didn't dare shift her stance to brush it out of the way.

A hiss filled the tunnel, echoing eerily.

Allie's chest tightened and she focused on where it was coming from.

The sound stopped but the echo of it traveled through the tunnel still, though, and it masked the sound of skin travelling over rough stone. Allie could hardly hear it. She glanced around, eyes flitting from rock to stone to water to flesh to ro- flesh? Nostrils tightening as she berthed in, Allie saw the first part of her adversary. It squished together, rolls of boneless flesh pushing past its head before letting go and releasing the head forwards. Allie stumbled back in disgust. It was _disgusting. _She didn't want to fight this thing. She'd probably lose her sword in its flesh if she stabbed it! And then she saw Jackal. He was just lying there, helpless against the monster because he was still unconscious. If she left Jackal would _die. _Self preservation urged Allie, screamed at her to _run, _but her loyalty stood firm and caused Allie's frayed nerves to still. She stepped forwards, over Jackal and then in front of him: guarding her companion. She breathed in, closing her eyes as the giant word squelched through the gap and into the cavern. Allie could imagine what it looked like- a dark haired warrior slumped on the floor, fallen in battle as his axe drilled by his hand, a dark haired woman with a graceful sword that was dressed in leather standing in the darkness as she looked up at a monster, hair blowing in her face. And then she opened her eyes.

Allie dated forwards uttering no cry to waste her breath or destroy her concentration. Her boots found good purchase on the knobbly floor and when she launched herself at the monster they gave her a good boost. The monster had no eye to stab in, but Allie wasn't going for wound like that.

She wanted to tire the monster out and weaken it before sunrise, so she arched a long scratch along the face portion of the things body. It hissed, hurting Allie's ears as she flipped back to her defensive position. Striking forwards, a gaping mouth filled with jagged teeth appeared. Allie darted to the side, letting the monster overreach before plunging the axe she had picked up from beside Jackal into its neck. It crashed to the floor instead of rearing its head, and pulled back. Allie followed it with sweeping blows of her katana, opening gashes along its body to weaken it even more that the heavy axe was doing.

As she stopped when it had finally got back to its main body, Allie saw the slime that now coated her sword. She wrinkled her nose and scraped some of it off on the wall before leaping towards the monster again. This time it was ready. As she flew towards it through the air, it turned its head to the side, and as she reached it it snapped it toward her, hitting Allie and flinging her into a wall. Ignoring her immediately, the worm slithered towards Jackal and bit him. Allie scrambled to her feet and ran towards it, but was too late. The worm had picked Jackal up and was moving with him.

Her teeth tearing at her bottom lip, Allie had a moment to decide; chase after her brother-in-Sire's or chase after Zeke.

It was no choice in the end.

* * *

**Okay, there is a reason I am so late in updating. I have a load of exams at the moment and I'm staying up late to revise, and then I only write if I cannot get to sleep- and I'm really tired. And I have to get up at 6 so I'm usually not awake in the writing-time, but now I am free again!**

**As always, lots of reviews means a new chapter as soon as possible! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aelyxra, Set-me-free-dreamer, DemigodRunner074, Streaking Shadows, Page After Page, Christinatewart,CushionsAreBae, XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX**_

**All of you: thank you for following! Reviews are preferred** _***hint hint* **_**but I love you all! **

**In a good way.**

**Not a creepy way O-o**

**But mostly, thank 'Best Day of my Life' for motivating me to stop ignoring (sort of) this fic and actually update it. CAN I HEAR A 'GO SONGY'?! And a cheer for my reviewers, because you can't not love them ;)**

_**Page After Page:**_ **mwahaha. Is this an update soon? It is for me! On this fanfic! Yay? :D ;) **

_**Streaking Shadows:**_ **I really do love it! Aahh,reading while eating is good for the digestive system! (I would probably not believe that ;)) I don't **_**know!**_ **I mean, the only reason I even started writing this is because I couldn't find one. On **_**anything- **_**ffnet,** **wattpad, AO3, what is with other people?! **

_**XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX**_**: 1) **_**Gods **_**your name is long. Epic, but long. 2-) thank you :3 glad you like it! This is a quick update, right?**

**Oh dear. I just forgot where last chapter left off. **

**Bye people!**

* * *

**Back.**

* * *

Allie bit her lip and waited. Watching the worm drag Jackal out the room, she felt so, _so _much guilt. But she had protected him! She had protected him as much as she could. Her best just wasn't good enough.

Sighing, she wiped the gunk off her sword and then sheathed the katana. Walking to the middle of the room, Allie saw the trail of blood leading down one passageway.

She walked down the other.

* * *

**Yes. I just did that. I keep doing trick chapters on my stories- sorry! You know you love me really. C:**

* * *

Biting her lip, Allie felt the sharp pang and then the metallic taste of blood rush into her mouth.

She started running, refusing to lose the worm in the caverns as she carefully wiped the gunk off her katana.

'_Never let your blade become uncared for, Allison Sekemoto. If you do then in a fight it might fail you.' _Rushing down the passageways, Allie hoped that she would be able to find her way back. Yes, the smears of blood helped, but they were being washed away by the oily puddles of water.

Letting one finger test the blade of her sword, Allie felt a sharp prick and knew that it was sharp enough. As she twisted round a corner, Allie's boots scrabbled against the floor and she nearly lost her footing. Letting one gloved hand press against the wall, Allie pushed herself up and kept running; refusing to lose any momentum.

Hair whipping out from its loose ponytail, she blew the annoyance out her eyes.

Grazing her hand as she slipped round _another _corner, Allie pushed herself to a halt as she watched the worm-thing drop her Sire-brother.

Containing the squeak of horrified anger in her throat, Allie rushed forwards with her sword in one hand and Jackal's ace in the other. She had found it on the floor in the tunnels. Sliding it along the cracked floor towards Jackal, she was relieved to see his hand reach over the musty, mossy floor and grab it. He would be able to fight a little.

Taking deep breaths, Allie looked up at the monster.

It leered at her. That was weird. What sort of monster _leers?_ Oh right, this monster. And possible its weird friends. Who were crawling through a tiny hole that sucked at their skin. Allie has an almost irresistible urge to sheathe her katana, put her hands in the air and go '_ew ew ew ew __**ew. **_YUCKY YUCKY ICKY BAH!' She _didn't, _but she definitely wanted to.

_Anyway. _Allie kept hold of her katana, kept an eye on Jackal, and started moving. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and made Allie move faster than usual, giving her the strength needed to slide underneath the giant worm, jump over its trails of white-yellow-beige _goo, _and sprint straight at the little worm just to chop it a head off. And then again. And then she kept cutting it up while standing around the lunges of the other monsters. Allie remembered a worm she had tried to kill as a small child- even though she had cut it in half it had stayed alive. The process had repeated.

This time, Allie was taking no chances.

But the other worms were defending the small one, and as Allie slaughtered it she knew that she could not keep up this speed. Her movements were swift and sure, and she knew that she had finally disabled the smallest worm, but it had taken a lot of her strength, and the two bigger ones were still to come.

Moving to stand in front of her brother again, Allie shifted her stance into a defensive project. "You want Jackal, you go through me." She snarled, smirking.

* * *

**Boom chapter!**

**Yay.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aelyxra, Set-me-free-dreamer, DemigodRunner074, Streaking Shadows, Page After Page, Christinatewart,CushionsAreBae, XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX**_

**All of you: thank you for following!**

**If I missed you out, just tell me. I'm hyper and not good at paying attention. Bad combination.**

* * *

_**Christinatewart: **_**Thank you**_**! ;) **_**I haven't found any at all! Again, thanks :3**

_**XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX:**_ **It is a really cool name ;) thanks :3**

_**Streaking Shadows: **_**And here's another one!**

_**Page After Page: **_**I seriously haven't found any! I'm a star! Yessss! You should write one! As much as I like being a star, reading someone else's Blood of Eden fic would be awesome if they shared my ship ;)**

* * *

Killing the next two worms was surprisingly easy. It was challenging, but they obviously didn't have much combat experience with each other and so practically disabled themselves.

If Allie darted towards one worm, the other would follow, and both would greedily reach out to catch her. Propelling herself off the ground by one boot, Allie flipped over the worm's head or she slid under it.

The bashing of the two's heads together was remarkably easy and they fell for it _every time._ They were classic monsters: they had the power and the gruesomeness, but along the way they lost their braincells.

Allie was glad of that fact.

She was able to quickly and efficiently disable the worms, and she could keep them away from Jackal easily. Jackal, who for once in his life was being entirely useless when he didn't want to be. Because if he did want to be, Allie was going to murder him. The worms were disgusting. She was covered in goo, and her hair was stuck to her face. Making a mental note to tie it back in the future, Allie staggered towards her companion having just noticed the throbbing pain from her thigh. Lifting Jackal and placing his arm around her shoulders, Allie decided to ignore the pain until they were safe. The pain was manageable, and the wound was not bleeding much. That was all that was needed.

Blearily opening her eyes, Allie looked at the two passageways through dark eyelashes. The sun was coming up. Sniffing the air, she thought that she smelt the faint and mellow tang of the grass, and the warmth emitting from the sun.

Following her instincts, she let her faint carry her down the rocky passageway. Jackal was a dead weight on her shoulder, and her leg was properly hurting now. Not agonising pain, but definitely enough that once the pair got out of these tunnels, Allie would have to look at it. They might need to go to a town to find medical supplies. If not for Allie herself then for Jackal. Glancing down at her- not friend. Travel companion. Allie felt herself grow horrified at his injuries again. No human would be survived, and only a very strong vampire would.

_Jackal may not be a proper vampire Prince, but he's probably stronger than most of them, _Allie thought. _Most vampires would have died from blood loss by now, but he's still hanging on. He's still fighting. _And though it might just be because he was an absolute bastard half the time and wanted to live and be cruel to everyone else, he was fighting, and he was fighting for her as well. Even though he was half dead he had still done all he could to save her life.

And as Allie settled them both against the wall and curled up into his bloodstained side to sleep as the sun came up, she realised that he wasn't really all that bad at all.

* * *

**I shall try to make my chapters longer now!**


	9. I feel so Fucking Proud

_**Aelyxra, Set-me-free-dreamer, DemigodRunner074, Streaking Shadows, Page After Page, Christinatewart,CushionsAreBae, XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX**_

**All of you: thank you for following!**

* * *

**If any of you write your own AllieXJackal fics, please tell me!**

* * *

_**Christinatewart: **_**I know! I broke my Nexus, which is what I do all my fan fiction stuff on, and then it stayed broken for a week or two. Again, thank you =)**

_**Page After Page:**_ **I'm sorry! I got this back and I updated with a miniscule little thing! But soon I'll try to make longer chapters *evil smile* **

_**ReviewAlready:**_ **I have no idea what that review means. Thank you?**

_**Eemmah: lol, thanks! I know right! *forces everyone into a big* FRIENDS! Thank you so much! :3**_

* * *

Allie woke as dusk fell. Her senses were immediately alert, and she looked down at her thigh to see that her wound had healed. Glancing across her leg to the other side, Allie carefully evaluated Jackal's pulse. Head resting just below her knee, he looked paler than usual and his pulse was just barely thrumming. Clenching her jaw, Allie realised that he needed blood _now. _

Not right this second, but if she didn't get him some soon he would die. And then everything that Allie had done would be for nothing and Jackal would _die _and she would be all alone because he would be dead.

Allie needed to get Jackal some blood.

Bending over him, Allie slapped her companion's cheek lightly.

"Jackal?" She asked. "Jackal? Hey, Jackal, wake up. Wake up James. Wake up. Wake up. Hey, hey Jackal. Guess what. Wake up!"

Allie was hoping to annoy him into consciousness. It wasn't working very well. Jackal groaned and twisted until his other side touched the floor, but otherwise stayed in the same state as before.

Biting her lip, Allie considered her choices. She could either leave Jackal here and find blood and then come back for him, or she could take up him with her, taking longer, but she would get the blood to him more swiftly.

The path of leaving him behind was no longer an option for her.

Allie had made the decision to stick with him, to protect him, to stay partners with Jackal and she would _not back down. _Whatever happened, she would fight by his side, and she would win. They would win.

Allie was now dragging Jackal. She had been walking for hours, nearly a full day (night), and she was getting tired. Jackal was heavy, and she was weak. Blood loss was affecting her whether she wanted to admit it or not, and Jackal wasn't helping at all. He was limp and floppy and _useless. _

Allie had started out by carrying him with his arm propped over her shoulder, but now she found that it was simply easy to drag him. Jackal would heal when he got blood, and he was unconscious so he wouldn't feel the bumps and grazes and cuts and wounds and _pain. _When he woke up he would be whole and probably bloody _perfect _except for the remains of dried blood, and he would have almost no memory if their ordeal and Allie would have to bear it all by herself- she would have to deal with the affection that came from looking after her useless wounded partner by herself. He had probably never seen her- _Allie- _looking so fragile and _innocent. _And Allie would never say that Jackal himself was innocent or frail, but like this, with his throat bared to the sky, his clothing ripped and his (uncut) black hair falling over his face and eyes, he looked it. And Allie had _saved _him, like he'd done for her, and now that bond was unbreakable.

The pair would stay together until- _Zeke! _Allie realised. That was the purpose of this. That was why they were companions in the first place. But... even though Allie knew that Jackal wanted to be able to make new vampires, there was no _certain _chance of Zeke yielding the information. And there was no reason for Jackal to journey with her- he didn't need protection- _or at least he didn't- _and Allie didn't want him. Jackal had argued to go with her. _Why? _

Frowning, Allie glanced over her shoulder at her companion. Had he wanted to come with her for some reason? He couldn't have decided to come to protect her- the pair had barely tolerated each other at that point- so _why? _Why had Jackal decided to come with Allie. _Why why why why why why why why why? _Allie wondered. _Why why why wh- _what was that? Allie's head snapped around and she dropped into a crouch in the ditch lying beside the dust-beaten track she'd been walking along. Pulling Jackal down beside her, Allie waited.

She waited and waited and the sound grew louder and louder and then she peeked over the small ridge onto the road and she _saw_ them. The Raiders. Some of Jackal's minions riding their motorcycles. Sucking in her cheeks, Allie made yet another instantaneous decision. Dropping her jacket to the ground beside her partner, Allie left him the bottle of blood that was tucked into its sleeve and her katana's. Whispering an instruction to him in case she didn't come back, Allie lept onto the road. Waiting patiently for the Raider's to notice her, Allie moved forwards until she saw the Raider's spot her.

Then she started walking back to where she had left her companion and she waited for them to catch up.

Allie was bored but she had to let the Raider's see her walking away. She had to let them see her.

She had to keep walking past Jackal and she had to wait. She had to- there. Turning around in fake astonishment, Allie hoped that they wouldn't recognise her.

"Hey! Hey, lady!" She heard the robust voices of Jackal's Raider's call out to her. Allie waited for them- _finally_\- in the middle of the road- track. As they came closer, their taunts grew and Allie let uncertainty show on her face. _What if the plan didn't work? _She wondered while letting the Raider's think she was asking _I hope they help me helpmehelphelpme. They have to- can't just leavemehereallaloneandgoingtodie. _Watching the motorcycles slow down slightly as the Raider's approached her, Allie let a small smile grace her face. _Itwasworkingtheywerestopping _and they thought that she was _scaredandaloneandnotgoingtoputupafight. _Well, she was. Allie was going to _kill _them. She had to. She had too to survive.

She was a _monster _and it was time that she started acting at least slightly like one.

The raucous calls of the Raider's stopped at they neared her, and when they blew past Allie- _enjoyingloving__**adoring**_ the 'fear' on her face- they turned in a slightly impressive display of riding a motorcycle, and skidded to a halt. Booted feet reached out to touch the ground, and gloved hands went up to push down dark sunglasses. Rough voices told her that she shouldn't be out here and why was she all alone and what was she doing and '_do you need any help?' _Allie smirked, letting the hunger- _finally-_ take over. She responded _'_oh _yes' _and their eyes widened, scared, as her own changed into pure red _bloodlust. _

Allie pounced on one, drained him, sucked him _dry, _and in the middle of doing that her _companionpartnernot-friendJackal _came.

His eyes were red and his movements were savage and the remaining Raider recognised him and thought that _Jackalwillsaveme _and stumbled over and realised _toolate _that Jackal had the Hunger and he needed blood and he was going to _suckhimdryofblood _and Jackal needed it and the two Raider's were _dead. _

Dead.

Murdered.

Massacred.

Muliated.

In the aftermath of the kill, Allie slumped to the floor defeated while her companion drank.

She was a murderer.

Kanin had tried so _hard _to keep her from becoming one, but that's what she had become.

A monster.

* * *

**FOB forever... The Young Blood Chronicles helped me throughout basically all of this writing! And what d'you know, it's long for me! ;)**


End file.
